mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Beruru's EXTREME SPORTS Mafia
Mod: beruru Players: Sotek, Trout, Avi, Patashu, mirdini, PrimeIntellect, Glopso, Zatch This was a PtP game run on the irc channel on 21st February 2011. Result: Town win. Roles SOTEK | russian roulette (maf random shooter) You are RUSSIAN ROULETTE. Every night, you pick two targets. A coin is flipped. Heads or tails, someone's gonna die. You are MAFiA. #themostdangerousgame TROUT | sumo wrestling (maf bp) You are SUMO WRESTLING. You are SO FAT, you ABSORB BULLETS. Even your own! You are MAFIA. #themostdangerousgame AVI | bullet tennis (town nexus) You are BULLET TENNIS. If a bullet comes towards you, you automatically HIT IT BACK at another player of your choosing. You are TOWN. PATA | the most dangerous game (town cop) You are THE MoST DANGEROUS GAME. Every night, you can INSPECT someone to see whether or not they're worth your while. If all the people you inspected are alive at the end of the game, you WIN. You are TOWN. MIRDI | barefoot waterskiing (town lynchproof) You are BAREFOOT WATERSKIING. However, you're not very good at it. Because of this, you're very good at untangling yourself from the ROPE. You are TOWN. PRIME | rhinoceros herding (town doc) You are RHINOCEROS HERDING. A dangerous game involving angry horned animals, you've learned how to defend yourself from attackers. Every night, you can use your knowledge to guard a person from death. You are TOWN. GLOPS | extreme patty-cakes (town amnesiac) You are EXTREEEEEEEEEEME PATTY-CAKES. You are a children's game about copying your opponent, and that's what you do. Every night, pick a target. If they die, you receive their power. You are TOWN. ZATCH | skydive bowling (town roleblocker) You are SKYDIVE BOWLING. Every night, you can drop a BOWLING BALL onto the head of someone, blocking them from using their action. You are TOWN. ACTIONS/CHATS D/N1 glopso is lynched patashu checks mirdini prime protects sotek zatch blocks mirdini sotek picks avi/prime -> Avi Avi deflects to trout D/N2 zatch is lynched prime protects sotek patashu checks trout sotek picks mirdini/prime -> mirdini mirdini dies D/N3 trout is lynched patashu checks sotek prime protects patashu sotek picks avi/prime -> avi avi picks sotek GAME OVER Mafchat: http://pastebin.com/zuXmQqjK Deadchat: http://pastebin.com/8G114mDH Day 1 4SO ANYWAY 4EVERYONE COMES 4TO THE SUPER AWESOME EXTREME OLYMPICS 2EXTREME! 2WOOO 4WITH EXTREME GAMES LIKE THESE THERE IS ALWAYS A CHANCE SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE SUPER AWESOME EXTREME OLYMPICS NEEEEEEEOOOOO NEEEEEOOOOOOO ^that was a guitar 4EVERY GAME SEASON, TWO TEAMS FIGHT TO SEE WHO WILL BE THE WINNER 4ONE TEAM ONLY HAS REDACTED MEMBERS 4AND THEY'RE PRETTY PISSED 4SO THEY START KILLING EVERYONE 4meanwhile the spectators popcorn.gif as they always do 2I BET THEY ONLY HAVE THAT MANY MEMBERS BECAUSE EXPUNGED 4it's time for them to sit back and watch the show! 4D1 start 15 Okay first thing's first 06* Sotek votes PrimeIntellect livelist 05 9,1 Living players are: Avi_ glopso Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek Trout Zatch. 15 I need someone to slap THE MOST DANGEROUS HIGH FIVE EVER with me Okay so 15 just one person 06* Mirdini votes glopso he gets my randavote! Omg, Sotek! I'll do it I know Zatch wtf. You have broken from your ways of old! 05* Mirdini MOST DANGEROUS HIGH FIVE with Patashu. but he like, heled up daystart. 06* Patashu HIGH FUCKING FIVE 15 ty ;D RIGHT HERE BRO RIGHT HERE hnnnnnnnnnnng YEAAAAAAAAH 15 okay back to rvs 06* Patashu votes PrimeIntellect 2votals 05 9,1 glopso: 1 ( Mirdini ) PrimeIntellect: 2 ( Patashu Sotek ) Zoot zoot 4with 8 alive it is 5 to lynch 06* Zatch votes PrimeIntellect 06* glopso 2votes PrimeIntellect 2votals 05 9,1 glopso: 1 ( Mirdini ) PrimeIntellect: 3 ( Patashu Sotek Zatch ) 06* Zatch unvotes 4h-2 15 oh glopso 4h-3 15 you need to /me your vote 4doo dee doo Welp. 03* Tasr has joined #mspafia 15 as in /me votes PrimeIntellect 06* glopso 2did 4hi tasr we are ingame 15 oh hmmm he did but He did 15 you're right colors might not work 06* glopso 2will try again Nah, we're h-2 15 it's the colour code then 06* glopso 2votes PrimeIntellect huh hey 4colours do not work, yes that's 2oh not nice guys really this is bad 4glopso go black and deja vu 06* glopso votes PrimeIntellect and you'll all feel so silly really 15 votals 05 9,1 glopso: 1 ( Mirdini ) PrimeIntellect: 3 ( glopso Patashu Sotek ) this is just Uh terrible livelist 05 9,1 Living players are: Avi_ glopso Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek Trout Zatch. this is the worst thing ever BANDWAGON on PI is SUSPICIOUS much 15 BOO HOO 06* Patashu unvotes 06* PrimeIntellect lynches glopso mmmm. 2votals 9,1 glopso: 2 ( Mirdini PrimeIntellect ) PrimeIntellect: 2 ( glopso Sotek ) In good spirit 06* Zatch votes Sotek brb reading Phunt yeah I'll agree with glopso being in a suspicious position. 06* Sotek votes glopso ((also kinda distracted by Schazer's hometown getting earthquakenihilated :<)) 15 what about glopso is suspicious? ((http://www.heraldsun.com.au/news/large-quake-hits-new-zealand/story-e6frf7jo-1226009955454)) 4yeah 4that is super bad D: 4!tally 9,1 glopso: 3 ( Mirdini PrimeIntellect Sotek ) PrimeIntellect: 1 ( glopso ) Sotek: 1 ( Zatch ) 4h-2 ok back wait what 05 Well, Patashu, the way you and he hopped on the RVS bandwagon! oh nooooooooo except i voted him first =/ (she was online an hour ago, hopefully she's doing alright) so this is MY bandwagon oh Prime: I mean the bandwagon on you! the one on me 06* glopso votes glopso 02* Tasr has quit IRC (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) wut what the hell HAMMER !hammer no 06* glopso unvotes 4!tally 9,1 glopso: 3 ( Mirdini PrimeIntellect Sotek ) Sotek: 1 ( Zatch ) 4hope 4*nope lol 4h-1 glopso voted on himself for 4 just now TallyBot knows if it's a fucking hammer uh 4yeah 8 people he hammered himself not hammer 4with 8 alive it is 5 to lynch oh 8 lol nvm FOOL thought it was still 7 YOU DARE QUESTION ME? 15 loool 4shut up primebot don't get uppity tallybot don't get uppity looool :3 ... oh ogd glopso selfvoted whaaaat what about yeah uh taIIybot let's lynch him 15 :| 15 glopsow what should I doo 06* glopso votes glopso yeah selfvoting is just HAMMER 15 what role are you @_@ Hrm yeah DO 4!tally IT 9,1 glopso: 4 ( glopso Mirdini PrimeIntellect Sotek ) Sotek: 1 ( Zatch ) lunch me NOW 15 fine 06* Patashu lynches glopso 03* TallyBot sets mode: +m 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Avi_ 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v glopso 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Mirdini 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Patashu glopso is not sitting well with me 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v PrimeIntellect 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Sotek 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Trout 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Zatch 4sooooooooooooooooooooooo 05 9,1 glopso: 5 ( glopso Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek ) Sotek: 1 ( Zatch ) 9,1 A majority has been reached. 9,1 glopso has died. 4LOL 4HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 4so anyway 4EVERYONE CROWDS AROUND ZATCH glopso you fool 4shuuuuush 4I MEAN 4GLOPSO 4WHY 4OH YEAH BECAUSE I'M WRITING A POST ABOUT ZATCH 4HERP 4anyway 4EVERYONE GOES TO SEE THE WRECKAGE OF GLOPSO'S EVENT 4HE WAS 4.... EXTREME PATTY-CAKES 4EVERY NIGHT, HE COULD CHOOSE A TARGET Exciting ability. 4IF HIS TARGET DIED, GLOPSO WOULD COPY HIS ABILITY 4i am suddenly reminded that i am the only girl active in the room right now o-o 4SEND YOUR NIGHT ACTIONS :winky: :winky: (alignment)? DAMMIT MIRDINI 4OH YEAH 4TOWN 4THAT TOO 4WELL LIKE IF HE WAS MAF IT WOULD BE A BIG DEAL 4from now on if i don't say alignment then they're town 4#thegameswillneverstop deadchat Day 2 4glub 4YOU ALL GATHER TOGETHER FOR ANOTHER DAY OF GAMING 4AND I MEAN ALL OF YOU 4NO ONE HAS DIED 4!DAY 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Avi_ 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Mirdini 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Patashu 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v PrimeIntellect 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Sotek 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Trout 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Zatch Welp. WOOOOOO 15 interesting! Damn it Trout huh 15 okay I was suppose to get first 15 I need someone else to high five me 15 but not mirdini 15 any takers?> I'll do it ok so anyone block anyone? 06* Patashu raises his palm in preparation I blocked Mirdini! 05* Trout high fives pata? 06* Avi_ raises palm 06* PrimeIntellect lynches Mirdini 15 woah trout 15 no high five stealing you high-five ninja! wtf. :| 06* Sotek votes Mirdini though hmmm votal 9,1 Mirdini: 2 ( PrimeIntellect Sotek ) haha go ahead try to lynch me :3 15 what will happen? It'll just confirm my townness oh hey cool, you can vote and explain. 4with 7 alive it takes 4 to lynch :\ I'm immune to ropes @_@ townie That's interesting... 15 by the way guys 15 there are likely one or more drivers in this game 15 so you may not have targeted thep erson you thought you did no kidding. 15 anyway 15 avi, high five the fuck out of me beru said this is gonna be like bullet tennis 06* Trout highfives agaiN~ 06* PrimeIntellect unvotes hm 05* Avi_ high tens patashu 15 okay wahwtever 15 trout gets it this time ;_; well, if anyone wants to claim driver on zatch...? i'm uh 05 uncomfortable with highfiving patashu is it just me? 15 ;3 maybe we shouldn't be doing that 4SUUPA DRIBA TOSSHIN MAKASETE NANTETTATTE ZENSHIN in fact 05* PrimeIntellect lynches Patashu 15 oh no you didn't you need to explain yourself SDTMNZ oh yes i did 4!tally inb4 i die 05 9,1 Mirdini: 1 ( Sotek ) Patashu: 1 ( PrimeIntellect ) 05 Patashu /did/ feel scummy, and if prime isn't scum ... and you look like a fool 05* Sotek votes Patashu 15 how do you know PI isn't scum, sotek? Super Dumb Tarnation Making New Zephyrs if you kill me via some form of daykill 05 I want to vote patashu but he gave me a high five you just ensure your own demise 05 I said if, Patashu. 15 ah ok 15 well 15 no, it's not a day kill Trout: can you vote him? ? 4fukanou~ tobikoete, take it easy & go!! 05 patashu's highfives are pretty suspicious Yes. 15 because mirdini sure didn't die we might've made him immune by highfiving him though 4!tally 05 9,1 Patashu: 2 ( PrimeIntellect Sotek ) 15 lmao Waaait, it's a daykill?! no one highfive him anymore 15 no, my high fives aren't a daykill 15 gosh you best explain yourself what do they do livelist I DAY BLOCK EVERYONE! 05 9,1 Living players are: Avi_ Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek Trout Zatch. 05 Yeah pata Oh wait 15 it's for my win condition I can'td o that ... also, who the hell is avi what 15 I'm a marker kinda thing I thought you were just reaching out to me and trying to make me feel cool how many high fives do you need you're 3rd party? 15 everyone alive at the end of the game 15 ya ...everyone alive what And why did you want one from Avi as opposed to me? :? 15 no reason 15 just that avi spoke first 15 but I'm OK with a high five from you instead S: D: so everyone you highfive you want alive ? holy fuck what's wrong with me 06* PrimeIntellect lynches Zatch ALWAYS 15 LOL Ha 4!tally 05 9,1 Patashu: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 1 ( PrimeIntellect ) Whoa Zatch has been quiet... 06* Patashu lynches Zatch TOO quiet... Zatch is eating dinner 15 oh 15 pfffine 06* Patashu unvotes uuugh. 15 hate that excuse but ok nooooooooo i want him gone gone gone gone Cyber made that excuse once goooooooone BUT HE WAS SCUM do it lynch him 4i left you in mute while i was eating dinner! :D ow my head hurts 15 you okay sotek? 4D: think I'm getting sick :\ 15 aww or am sick or something idk D: 15 !livelist 06* beruru 4gives sotek a nice cuddly blanket and pilloe 05 9,1 Living players are: Avi_ Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek Trout Zatch. 4!tally 05 9,1 Patashu: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 1 ( PrimeIntellect ) 4with 7 alive it is 4 to lynch hehehe 15 hmm, this is a conundrum pilloe 15 we know the mafia killed no one 15 but no one has a clue as to why so zatch blocked mirdini, and mirdini is immune to lynching 15 unless they nokilled 15 PUPPET MASTERS someone tried to kill me, but I randomly redirected it to trout, who didn't die Somebody probably bussed me onto Mafia 15 hmmm And prevented them prime is feeling a tiiiiny bit scummy but I don't know. 15 you're certain you were targeted? Or something 15 like, you were informed? and he's prime yes 15 hmmm 15 trout? If we are told that we are bussed, then I wasn't informed Mirdini has been quiet yes? 15 did you do anything to not die 15 n1 I am a BP. tbh lynch away 15 ooh 15 ok what's a bp 15 bullet proof b/c I cbf paying attention to this mafgame atm o.o 15 you survive being shot once bullet proof 15 actually h m 15 I'm fine with lynching mirdini if it proves towniness 15 I guess? wait zatch waaaaaaaaait 15 LOL why didn't you say that right away you aren't a bp you aren't town why the fuck wouldn't you say that 4hey wait what?? right at daystart 4this is bullet tennis oh trout not zatch 4MODFIRMATION PARTY TOWN NO DRIVERS 15 no drivers, huh? 15 so just bouncers my rage there was at trout not zatch Huh? Trout, were you informed you were targetted? 4yeah i know a driver switches your target without you knowing, right? 4still why did you claim to be a bp No I got no notification 4it's BULLET TENNIS not BUSDRIVER MAFIA 15 aaaah ok hm lynch....... zatch 15 lol livelist 05 9,1 Living players are: Avi_ Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek Trout Zatch. votal 05 9,1 Patashu: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 1 ( PrimeIntellect ) YEah 05 Also, Patashu asked if Trout did anything to not die after Avi_ claimed to redirect to Trout. and Trout claimed BP in response. seems okay? Zatch is ... quiet. yeah i suppose 15 so unless avi/trout scumteam.... he is less quiet as town, isn't he. 06* Sotek votes Zatch 06* Patashu votes Zatch i don't know about that all i know is he doesn't fit votals 05 9,1 Zatch: 3 ( Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek ) 4!tally 05 9,1 Zatch: 3 ( Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek ) 05 tomorrow we should get patashu votal 05 9,1 Zatch: 3 ( Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek ) 4h-1 ... okay phew Anyway trout the fact that you can say phew means there was no hammer lol Yes loll lol Oh shit What happened? no I meant I was about to hammer lol zatch 15 aaah 15 hey zatch 15 claim plz I went outside to take the garbage out ANd you guys pile me derp Real mature yeah and i said phew because I almost accidentally hammered why don't we test mirdini's claim of being rope proof mature, eh yeah i suppose pfft come on Zatch go for it do it 06* Sotek votes mirdini 06* Avi_ votes mirdini 15 okay mirdini 06* Patashu votes Mirdini vote zatch :\ nooo 4!tally 05 9,1 mirdini: 3 ( Avi_ Patashu Sotek ) Zatch: 1 ( PrimeIntellect ) nonononoo nonono noooooo 15 oh 15 hmmmm 06* Patashu unvotes wuuuut noooooooooooooooooooooooo hmmm. Azvi 06* Mirdini votes Zatch. 9,1 That player is not alive! shia lebouf . mp3 *avi get zatch 06* Mirdini votes zatch hahaha yes Don't get Zatch lmfao avi exactly D; why did you suddenly attempt to take pressure off zatch tally 15 yeah mmm votal 9,1 mirdini: 2 ( Avi_ Sotek ) Zatch: 2 ( Mirdini PrimeIntellect ) 06* Patashu votes Zatch hmm. yes sotek Zatch is a harmless roleblocker 4h-1 hammer Who blocked Mirdini I'm not sure why we were voting for zatch DO IT HAMMER That's all 15 zatch could be scumblocker SOTEK why are you telling me to hammer, prime. 06* Trout votes Zatch 03* TallyBot sets mode: +m 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Avi_ 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Mirdini 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Patashu 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v PrimeIntellect what the hell. Don't listen to Prime's rage 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Sotek 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Trout 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Zatch 05 9,1 mirdini: 2 ( Avi_ Sotek ) Zatch: 4 ( Mirdini Patashu PrimeIntellect Trout ) 03* Zatch has left #mspafia 9,1 A majority has been reached. 9,1 Zatch has died. 4HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 4SO AT THE END OF THE DAY, YOU LOOK AT THE ACTION REPLAY 4AND IT APPEARS ZATCH WAS 4... SKYDIVE BOWLING?! 03* Zatch has joined #mspafia 4EVERY NIGHT, HE COULD DROP A BOWLING BALL ON SOMEONE'S DEAD 4*HEAD 4IT WOULD PREVENT THEM FROM USING THEIR NIGHT ACTION 4HE WAS TOWN Sounds innocent enough. WAIT WHAT 4#thegameswillneverstop Prime don't use tallybot as a chat during night bot 4BEGIN N2 Day 3 4that macro of acio and decep gets me every time 4YOU ALL WAKE UP AND GO TO THE DAY'S EVENTS 4BUT ONE OF THE EVENTS WAS CANCELED 4IT WAS 4... BAREFOOT WATERSKIING 4MIRDINI'S FEET GOT TORN OFF BY THE SHEER POWER 4AND THEN HE DROWNED 4HE WAS LYNCHPROOF (NOT EVEN 1-SHOT) 4ALSO HE WAS TOWN 4BEGIN D3 4!day 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Avi_ 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Mirdini 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Patashu 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v PrimeIntellect 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Sotek 03* TallyBot sets mode: +v Trout 4!kill mirdini WELP 9,1 mirdini has died. 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Mirdini 05* Sotek offers up hand for a Pata-five, he supposes. Hrrrgh nooooooo 06* Patashu HIGH FIVES sotek 15 k don't do it 15 trout oh god 15 when you were shot 15 you were notified, right No I was not livelist 05 9,1 Living players are: Avi_ Patashu PrimeIntellect Sotek Trout. 15 really? hm 15 bps normally get notified when shot Yeah. :\ 15 (mine's the only exception oops) 4oh 06* Trout shrugs ok i think we can safely lynch patasgu 05 ok i think we can safely lynch patashu 15 no way 15 it's mylo isn't it ......... 4oh shit yeah it is 15 2 scum 3 town? 4it is mylo lylo, if you're a pessimist 15 if you lynch me you may as well hand the game over to the mafia actually isn't that *lylo*, yeah? 4also lylo too 15 yeah lylo sorry 15 SO 4hahahahahahahahaa Welp. 15 we need to lynch scum today 15 anyway here's my metaargument 4!tally 9,1 No votes have been cast. 15 beruru HATES bps who don't get informed when they're shot i want to lynch.... avi 15 trout claims bp that isn't informed when shot avi or trout 15 therefore 06* Patashu lynches Trout :[ 15 look at that guilty face 15 he knows ]: I can't really argue against that ok 4bullet tennis mafia 15 hahahahaha before we lynch trout how about we massclaim er role abilities not names Because unfortunately, I didn't receive a notification. 15 mmk 15 marker, as I said ok so you want the people you've marked to live right? who have you marked 15 all my marks are dieing ;_; but that's ok 15 mirdini (dead) and trout (obviously scum) hrm when did you mark trout 15 if scum wins today though then I lose ANYWAY 15 n2 15 because he high fived me I am obviously scum because of your metagaming? 05 Wait, pata. Why do you lose anyway if scum wins today? no 15 because I won't have marked all live players 15 duh you're obviously scum because /i'm/ a bp 15 :O sotek, avi care to join us? Oh really? What kind of a BP may I ask? please claim abilities now 15 lmao the kind that survives getting shot 4with 5 alive it is 3 to lynch derp 4!tally 05 9,1 Trout: 1 ( Patashu ) 15 that is an awful question trout Oneshot? why does it matter to you? I was wondering if he's a oneshot. I redirect bullets 15 of course he's one-shot because if he was, he might not be lying. avi that's scummy 15 it is? 15 I mean 15 there's no room for a serial killer who's to say the bullets don't originate from you 15 so who else is going to shoot 15 wait 15 sotek, vig? 05 patashu PI Welp. I have a scummier claim, sadly: I pick two people and shoot one of them at random. Are you oneshot? 15 ! that is, I redirect bullets that are aimed at me sotek that is ....wow 15 I know right PRIME hm 15 but today 15 we lynch trout Are you a one shot BP? trout: that does not need an answer holy shit Yes it does 15 PI no 15 lynch trout already it really doesn't 4!tally 05 9,1 Trout: 1 ( Patashu ) Because I'm not a oneshot So if you are, 15 sorry no way permanent bulletproof is a town role 15 just 15 no 4Mirdini was not oneshot, just lynchproof all the way down 05* PrimeIntellect lynches Patashu 15 ? 03* Wheatthins has left #mspafia 06* PrimeIntellect unvotes god what the fuck is with these claims 05 I uh, hmm. This is a messy situation. Anyway, Pata, why are you voting a guy you marked? so goofy. 15 because 15 if I don't 15 scum will probably win today sotek: talk more =/ PI wtf is awolf doing in PH 15 and then I lose b/c I haven't fulfilled my condition wtf is he doing 15 get it? i have o.o NO IDEA 4get back in the ground you're dead BERURU IS SPEAKING lol hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok sotek who did you pick 05 Pata: Oh I follow. last night and the one before avi loooool nvm awolf The one before my choices were avi and ... I forget now, wow. but avi was the one who was picked. 15 ok 15 that works out sotek 15 n2? check your pm ... 4what don't even tell me that you don't know the targets that you picked urgh, brain not thinking clearly. it's in clear text you wrote it in your pm beruru: his pm to you 4oh Oh wowzer... 4oh that i haven't spoken to him outside this 4oh ok 06* beruru 4sits back 4no 4i thought 4PH 06* Patashu twiddles brb 15 actually know what 15 endless bulletproof 15 sounds like such a scummy role 15 in a game explicitly meant to be bullet tennis 4bullet tennis mafia 15 like, I can imagine sotek hitman/trout bullettaker 15 or something 05 ... meh. Actually. Fuck it, trying to come up with lies while addled is too hard. Hey, Patashu. Lynch Prime and maf no-kills tonight and we lynch avi and you joint. 15 ! 15 hmmmmm what 06* Sotek votes PrimeIntellect no back no Ugh. 15 so sotek/trout scum stop 06* Trout votes PrimeIntellect for a moment STOP STOP I'M DOC SOTEK IS CLEAR 06* Patashu will not hammer PI 4!tally 05 9,1 PrimeIntellect: 2 ( Sotek Trout ) Trout: 1 ( Patashu ) 4h-1 4h-1 fucking retards UNVOTE 06* Sotek unvotes Avi, hammer 15 wait wait wait 15 sotek is -clear-? 15 ?_? oh i see hahah 15 also holy shit don't hammer avi i see looooll 06* Sotek votes PrimeIntellect no he isnt 15 mmk! he's trying to joint win with you Avi hammer 15 yes 15 so obviously scum now 4hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahhahaha 15 avi/PI lynch trout yeah basically, lool. i picked him to save n1 awww. and n2 didn't sotek just softclaim mafia haha 15 ;> 06* PrimeIntellect lynches trout more than soft but yeah 15 what do you mean soft claim 15 he's the mafiest mafia ever damn, oh well. 15 hehe sorry yeah 15 would have worked in a different universe ;> I HAVE IT too sick to think straight. /o\ oh man hnnngh 05 lol, lying patashu, nice 4hey redacted <3333333333 15 avi 15 lynch trout please welp i die tonight 15 they're claimed scum you guys know what to do goooooooooooo 4!tally 05 9,1 PrimeIntellect: 2 ( Sotek Trout ) trout: 2 ( Patashu PrimeIntellect ) 4h-1 05 Avi, PI and Pata are obviously scum 4go avi go looooooool 15 lol 15 avi c'mon, avi, hammer. C'mon Avi hang on avi_ are you even there =/ it is OBVIOUS 15 avi if you lynch PI after sotek literally claims scum with trout how can you not see it 15 will be so pissed at you hammer them IMMEDIATELY or town will lose! 15 ... meh. Actually. Fuck it, trying to come up with lies while addled is too hard. Hey, Patashu. Lynch Prime and maf no-kills tonight and we lynch avi and you joint. why are sotek and trout always scumbuddies 15 look at this post 06* Avi_ votes trout 03* TallyBot sets mode: +m 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Avi_ 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Patashu 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v PrimeIntellect 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Sotek 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v Trout 05 9,1 PrimeIntellect: 2 ( Sotek Trout ) trout: 3 ( Avi_ Patashu PrimeIntellect ) 9,1 A majority has been reached. 9,1 trout has died. 4LOOOOOOOOOL 4SO YOU ALL GET TOGETHER AND SEE WHAT EVENT WAS TOO DANGEROUS 4IT WAS 4.... SUMO WRESTLING 4I MEAN 4THOSE GUYS ARE SO FAT THEY JUST ABSORB BULLETS DON'T THEY 4ALL THE BULLETS 4ALL OF THEM 4TROUT 4WAS 4MAFIA 4begin N3 4#thegameswillneverstop Day 4 4ANYWAY 4YOU ALL CONVENE IN THE MORNING AND UH 4.... 4SOTEK SHOT HIMSELF 4HE WAS RUSSIAN ROULETTE 4EVERY NIGHT HE PICKED TWO TARGETS 4THE GM FLIPPED A COIN 4AND THE TARGET WAS CHOSEN TO BE CANCELED 4HE WAS MAFIA 4AS A SIDENOTE 05 4PATASHU WAS A MARKER-COP 4HIS HIGH FIVES DID JACK SHIT 4AND I WILL LEAVE MY FAKE CLAIM ON ;;;;) 4anyway 4the games are over everyone go home!!! 4TOWN WIN 4!end 03* TallyBot sets mode: -v beruru 03* TallyBot sets mode: -m I was BULLET TENNIS looooool hehehehhe marker-cop, wHAT 15 my role was SO GOOD 15 like holy fuck ... 15 just read it what was 15 You are THE MoST DANGEROUS GAME. Every night, you can INSPECT someone to see whether or not they're worth your while. If all the people you inspected are alive at the end of the game, you WIN. You are TOWN. Hey beru 15 I win with town or as a marker 03* FelixSparks has joined #mspafia 15 I both mark AND find town/scum hahaha WOW I feel like these roles aren't flavorful enough, beru 15 and I didn't have to do the high fiving 05 so, patashu (Hey.) write some delicious flavor for them 15 it was just to get attention what would have happened if I had flipped prime and killed him? We aren't in a game Oh 4delicious flavour? Sup guys? 4sotek 4uuuuuuuh 15 hmmm not sure like, it woulda been me/you/avi alive 4you would have been lynched todayt beru with the red uuuuuuuuuuuuuh 15 depends on whether beruru would have autoended the game or not I wanted to read it as c/p the roles beru? uguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uguuuuuuu~ 05 Beru: Pata had me marked though! 4yeah and 4mirdini 05 pata pata pata pon 4is dead oh, ALL wow okay nm I see heh sotek: marks did nothing 15 actually is what beru said yeah those marks are wow 15 the marks copped looool no they did things just 4http://pastebin.com/S46xHrBX uselessly so 4useless markers 15 so I found mirdini was town 15 then trout was scum 15 then sotek was scum (no one saw it comign) lol sotek is always scum 15 my marks predicted DEATH or dead n1 in berugames it is like fucking always sotek/trout scum wtfff this is axiomatic 15 anyway gonna put this on the wiki anyway I am so not always scum outside of berugames you are 02* FelixSparks has quit IRC (Quit: Client Exited) it's like how acionyx is always scum or dead n1 In all games me and sotek are scum 4pfffffft just look at PH it is axiomatic axiomatic This was like axiomatic the fifth time or something 4p much confirmed town right there unless SUPER WINE KILL what's ph 4polarityhunt Polaritay huuunt what does ph mean when they're talking about like water I was not scum in either dersehunt or wh5 you died first in dersehunt 1 though but not in dh2 in fact I died almost-last well I wasn't in that game also 4lol everyone was dumb 4sotek everyone was dumb 4prime was protecting you until the end everyone was dumb 4you could have won bro Anybody wanna play another game? forums are dead looool wut how would I have won at the end though like anyway man 4well hahaha if he was being protected how did he die, beru? 4not claiming wtf was I gfoing to claim for power hahaha oh yeah but not claiming woulda gotten me killed! I think probably? You could have plead desperately sotek: BP? god idk Like I did Vortor: third BP claim is worst claim miller BP oh yeah 3 bps is not likely vanilla? you could uhhh hold on 4lol prime yeah idk I can think of one 4counter fakeclaiming like a BOSS 03* MSB has joined #mspafia 05 4and patashu 4is the best fakeclaimer 4besides me well 15 I had the best role TOO fakeclaim with he had the best role 15 yes to fakeclaim with yeah so to* 15 like wow 15 it gives me some great ideas, though 15 >:) to and too are different words bro marker cop is amazing what did you fakeclaim as 15 TWO 15 I fake claimed third party marker Vortor: He fakeclaimed 3rd party marker 4lol i should put a tracker in one of my future cames 15 leaving out the cop and town win parts 4*game hahaha